Culpabilidad
by Kotoko Hyuuga
Summary: [one.shot][shonenai] Light nos relata sus sentimientos en una noche de lluvia, tan similar a la noche en la que lo perdio todo. ¿Cómo no me voy a sentir culpable? Porque nada es lo que parece.


_Buenas!!! Hacia mucho que queria publicar un LightxL, pero al ser una obra tan buena (Death Note, digo xD) no me atrevía hasta hoy. La verdad, es que tampoco estoy muy orgullosa del fic... me ha quedado cortisimo, raro y bastante malo. No explica nada xD. Y encima, contiene spoilers y casi nada de amor. Pero me gusta xD. Se que acabo de decir que no, pero algo me ha impulsado a publicarlo xD. Espero que os guste. Por cierto, el poema que sale al principio y al final no es mio, es de un gran genio de la poesía español, Becker. Sobre el nombre... nose, tambien me salio asi porque si xD. No me pregunteis mucho. Solo me queda decir que es mi estreno en los fics de DN, no seais duros xDDD. Ahora si, a leer!_

_Dedicatoria: Bueno, fue Nekoi la que me pidio un fic sobre la escena de los masajes del capitulo 25 de Death Note, asi que si lo he escrito es gracias a ti. Así que aquí tienes mi regalo xD. Siento que sea un regalo tan malo._

**

* * *

Culpabilidad**

_¿De dónde vengo?... El más horrible y áspero  
__de los senderos busca;  
__las huellas de unos pies ensangrentados  
__sobre la dura roca,  
__los despojos de una alma hecha jirones  
__en las zarzas agudas  
__te diran el camino  
__que conduce a mi cuna._

En un día como hoy, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, como con todos los criminales a los que he matado. Tu recuerdo sigue vivo en mi interior.

¿Cómo no me voy a sentir culpable¿Cómo voy a vivir con este pesar? Las campanas siguen resonando en mi cabeza desde ese día. Resuenan, anuncian la muerte proxima que ya se ha producido.

Nunca he temido matar. No me importa mucho la vida humana de la gente podrida. Quiero un mundo mejor y lo voy a aconseguir. Hace años que sigo esa doctrina y he convertido el mundo a mi favor. Soy un dios. Soy Kira, el dios de la muerte. Y todos me respetan, sin saber quien soy en realidad, un simple muchacho. Nunca he temido a nadie. Nunca he amado a nadie. Entonces¿porqué tengo estos sentimientos¿Por qué ya no puedo dormir?

La lluvia resuena, choca contra las ventanas acompañada del furioso viento, enfadado con la humanidad. Choca contra las paredes formando un extraño eco. Igual que aquel día. Y, acompañando la lluvia, suenan las campanas. ¿Una iglesia? No tiene importancia. En un día como hoy, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. ¿Desde cuando me siento yo culpable? Puede que fuera tu muerte. La muerte en el fatídico día.

Tambien llovía. A cántaros. Y esa extraña conversación. En ese momento no me di cuenta, pero puede que Ryuuzaki ya supiera lo que le esperaba. Puede que Ryuuzaki siempre lo hubiera sabido todo y, por aburrimiento, hubiera decidido jugar al gato y al ratón conmigo. Y yo casi siempre había llevado las de perder. ¿Por qué, entonces, se dejó matar¿Por qué, Ryuuzaki?

De repente, siento frío. No estoy mojado ni humedo por la lluvia, pero tengo frío. Compruebo la calefacción. Está al máximo. Pero yo tengo frío. ¿O será este amargo sentimiento de culpabilidad? Maldita sea... Todos los recuerdos vuelven a mi cabeza, de nuevo.

Ryuuzaki cayendo. Ryuuzaki muriendo. En esos momentos, mientras veía el cuerpo inerte de L, recordé esa tarde. Me sentía tan bien en tu presencia. Tus manos, frías y pálidas, acariciaban mis pies. Tus manos, esas manos raquiticas y pálidas. Se sentía tan bien. Tu pelo mojado, las pequeñas gotas cayendo sobre mis pies. Tales sensaciones, placenteras y completamente sensuales. ¿Por qué en ese mismo momento, te había encontrado tan sumamente atractivo? Mis manos sobre tu pelo, con la suave toalla blanca. La toalla blanca que resaltaba sobre el negro azabache de tu pelo.

Quise acariciar tu pelo. Quise besar tus labios, esos labios tan sensuales que se apretaban en la concentración del precio que habías de pagar. No se trataba del masaje. Se trataba de nosotros dos. En ese momento, hubiera querido hacer el amor contigo. Lo sabías. Todas esas noches durmiendo juntos no había significado nada para ti. Solo sexo. Pero esa tarde, sentí que me proporcionabas cariño. ¿Realmente querías atraparme? Tenía que matarte... ¿Dónde estaba Rem? Si no la encontraba pronto, seguro que te mataría. Y tenía que evitarlo. Porque tu debías morir.

"-_Estas loco_.-" Si... recuerdo esas palabras. Mi propia mente me las proporcionó al pensar en una posible salvación para ti. Ya nada importaba, ni los delincuentes, ni Kira, ni el mundo. Mientras tu siguieras acariciando mis pies con la toalla blanca, nada importaba. Solo tu. Tu i yo. ¿Eres consciente que en las muchas noches que nos acostamos, nunca me habías brindado tanto cariño como en esa tarde? Solo era un niño necesitado. Necesitaba amor. Necesitaba tu amor. ¿Dónde estás? Oigo tu voz, apenas un susurro...

¿Me estoy volviendo loco?

Siento desesperación. No quiero recordar. No quiero recordar de nuevo. ¿Dónde estás? Vuelve. Hazme sentir vivo de verdad. Porque ya no puedo soportar más esta culpa. Porque ya no quiero vivir más estas sensaciones. Porque ya no puedo soportar revivir otra vez mis recuerdos.

"-_Estoy triste..." _Su voz resuena en mi cabeza como un extraño eco, dañándome los oidos. No quiero oirlo. ¡No me hagas oirlo! En el fondo, siempre había querido paliar tu tristeza. La tristeza que se reflejaba en tu mirada cada vez que me mirabas. Esa tristeza en tus orbes negras como el carbón.

Siempre he querido saber que sentiste al caer. Que sentiste al darte cuenta de la verdadera realidad. Morías. Morías inevitablemente. Y las campanas sonaban. Morí por dentro, contigo. Algo se rompió en mi interior. El coro de ángeles cantando. Los niños llorando. ¿De dónde salian los niños? Se te llevaban al cielo. Yo nunca he creido en el cielo, pero en ese momento, pensé que moririas en paz. ¿Talvez porque supiste la verdad, que tanto habías sospechado? Si, yo era Kira. Y te lo hice saber antes de morir. Y moriste en paz. En tu expresión, por fin felicidad. Inexplicablemente, me sentí feliz al ver esa expresión. Ya nada pasaba. Habías muerto en paz.

Nada estaba bien. Necesito tu perdón. Necesito tu compañía. ¿Donde estás? Cada vez estoy más al borde del precipicio. Y quiero caer. Caer y reunirme contigo. No quiero continuar. ¿Por qué sigo abanzando?

Días como hoy, tu recuerdo vuelve como la primera vez, y no puedo evitar recordar todos los momentos que pasamos juntos. Y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Pero ya todo da igual. Ya no necesito a nadie. Seguiré vivo, en mi soledad. Y seguiré escribiendo cartas identicas para que alguna vez me puedas escuchar. ¿Es esta vana esperanza la que me anima a continuar¿Cómo no voy a sentirme culpable? Tu ya has muerto y es por mi culpa. Solo mi culpa...

_¿Adónde voy? El más sombrío y triste  
__de los páramos cruza,  
__valle de eternas nieves y eternas  
__melancólicas brumas.  
__En donde esté una piedra solitaria  
__sin inscripción alguna  
__donde habite el olvido  
__allí estará mi tumba._

* * *

_Y bueno, aqui se acaba lo malo xD. Porque todo lo que comienza, aunque sea malo, acaba xD. Espero que verdaderamente os haya gustado y espero estar pronto por aqui con esta parejita, de nuevo, aunque la proxima vez quiero que sea un fic algo mas largo que no estas miserables 1000 palabras u.u. Merci por leer!! (si es que habeis llegado aqui)._


End file.
